Messing with the Heart
by rachelsnowleopard
Summary: Lucy couldn't imagine her life without Natsu or without Fairy Tail. Then that day happened. At the time it had made her the happiest person alive. She had given Natsu everything. Then he left her without a word, without a reason. So Lucy left Fairy Tail and found herself in a new guild away from Natsu. Can the two ever be together? Rated T. NatsuxLucy. NatsuxLisanna and LucyxSting
1. Chapter 1 Running

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated M for suggestive themes. This is my second Fan Fic. Please enjoy and rate.

Messing with the Heart

Chapter One Running

Lucy couldn't imagine her life without Natsu or without Fairy Tail. Then that day happened. At the time it had made her the happiest person alive. She had given Natsu everything. Her first kiss and more. Everything and then he just left. He ran off on a mission with Happy without saying a word. He told her nothing. He just left. After he had promised her never to leave without telling her first and only if it was absolutely necessary. He just went on a request. Not a mission from the Master. A request just like any other.

Lucy didn't want to believe he left. She waited all morning for him to bound in her window and disturb her but he didn't. She went back to the guild and sat at the bar sulking.

"Hey where's Natsu, Lucy?" Mirajane the white haired mage in her pink dress asked.

"Don't know" Lucy said.

"Really? I thought if he went on a request without you he'd tell you."

"Well he didn't,"

"That's odd. Are you alright about it?"

"I don't care," Lucy said spitefully.

Days went by day by and no Natsu. Everywhere she looked she thought about Natsu. It was a reminder of his false promise. His lie. After a month she couldn't take it anymore. No one could talk to her. She wouldn't listen. Loki even tried to talk out of it but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

She was in her apartment packing.

"Lu-chan please don't leave." Levy pleaded crying.

"I'm sorry Levy but I can't stay." she said. Lucy continued packing and was almost finished packing. Levy grabbed her arm trying to stop her.

"Please Lu-chan please stay. Fairy Tail needs you." Levy said tears steadily falling down her cheeks.

"Fairy Tail was fine before I got here. It'll be fine once I leave." Lucy said tears falling down her cheeks. Lucy hated to leave but the pain was too much for her. She had to leave. There wasn't a choice in the matter anymore. She grabbed her bag and then looked at the Fairy Tail mark on her hand. It had to go as well.

Levy followed her back to the guild as Lucy carried her bag. Levy pleaded the whole time as they walked in the guild. Everyone turned not sure what was going on.

"Lucy don't do this!" Levy yelled. Lucy ignored her and walked up to the Master's office.

"Lucy what can I do for you?" Markarov asked happily sitting on his desk meditating.

"Take it off," Lucy nearly cried showing Markarov her mark.

"Take what off?" Markarov asked looking at her puzzled.

"Take the mark off. I don't want to be a part of Fairy Tail anymore. Now take it off!" she said crying the whole time.

"Why do you want to leave? Is there a problem?" Markarov asked.

"I'm too weak and I know it. I need to leave. I'm holding Fairy Tail back," she said. She was trying to keep it together. Trying to be strong.

"Are you sure my child?" knowing she wouldn't tell him the real reason. He had to let her follow her own path. He just hoped she'd come back once she got over whatever was making her leave.

"Yes do it," she said providing her hand again. Markarov nodded and prepared.

"You will always be a child of Fairy Tail even if you don't wear the mark." He said removing the mark. Lucy nodded grabbed her bag and left. She didn't care where she was going just that she was going. She was leaving Fairy Tail and she was leaving Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. This is my second Fan Fic. Please enjoy and rate.

Messing with the Heart

Chapter Two Lost

Natsu got back to the guild after his request. He left her. He was hoping he could make it up to her. He was hoping she wouldn't hate him for it. He had been an idiot. A child. He had needed to clear his head. Now he didn't know how long he had been gone. He had been scared. The first time he could really say he was scared. He was scared of love.

He walked in the guild with Happy and looked for Lucy he didn't see her. He figured she'd be there. He walked up to Mirajane. She'd know. She'd tell him.

"Oh, hello Natsu." Mirajane said a little surprised.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked clueless.

"We don't know Natsu. She left,"

"What? She left? When's she coming back?"

"She isn't,"

"What?"

"You've been gone a whole month Natsu. Whatever happened between you forced her to leave. She didn't tell us anything. She had her mark taken off and she left. Not a word as to where."

"But…but…"

"You left her so deal with it Natsu like the rest of us have to." Mirajane said walking off. She was angry at him. She knew he was the reason she left.

"I have to find her!" Natsu said running out. Lissana ran after him.

"Natsu!" she yelled catching up to him and stopping him. Tears were in his eyes.

"I promised her I'd protect her. I'd never hurt her. I hurt Lucy." Natsu said.

"Natsu you can't find her. She's gone. She isn't coming back. No matter how hard you try she's gone. I'm sorry Natsu. I really am." Lissana said pulling Natsu into a hug. He cried into her and he let her comfort him. From then on Lissana was his support. She was what held him together after the biggest mistake in his life.

Lucy was walking. She got off the train at who knows where and walked. She just kept walking trying to get farther and farther away from Fairy Tail. It started to rain and she kept going following the path into the forest. She was cold and shivering but she pressed on her need to escape fueling her progress.

Soon as the wind ripped at her clothes and her spirit wavered she felt fatigued. She leaned on her suitcase trying to keep from falling over but the suitcase fell to the side and she fell on top of it. She slowly rolled off it staring up at the sky as the rain pelted her. She was so lost and alone.

She heard feet coming towards her and she looked over to see two men one with blond hair and one with black hair. A frog and a cat followed them at their feet.

"Isn't this the Fairy Tail girl?" asked the blond haired boy bending down next to her.

"Where's her mark?" the black haired boy asked inspecting her with his eyes.

"Don't see it," the blond said.

"Well leave her just the same. We don't need weaklings in our guild. Come on," the black haired said starting to walk off. 'They'll leave me,' Lucy thought passing out. The blond picked her up.

"Grab her luggage. If she's of Fairy Tail she's not weak." The blond said and the black haired glared at his friend grabbing the luggage and walking off.

"The Master is not going to think the same." The black haired boy said as they walked forwards in the rain.


	3. Chapter 3 Family

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. Please enjoy and rate.

Messing with the Heart

Chapter Three Family

Lucy slowly opened her brown eyes and stared at a white celing. She was inside. She was alive. She saw she still wore her keys and her suitcase was tossed on the floor. On the couch slept the blond hair boy from before. A red cat slept on top of the blond haired boy and Lucy saw the guild mark on the boy's left shoulder.

"Sabertooth?" she asked herself. They were Fairy Tail's enemy. Her enemy. She needed to escape. Wait. She wasn't part of Fairy Tail any longer. Sabertooth was a good guild to join but she knew she wasn't strong enough to join. Sabertooth was as strong as Fairy Tail if not stronger. She'd need training. There was a knock on the door.

"Sting are you up yet? Sting!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Lector get up please." Yelled someone else timidly. The blond didn't stir and neither did his red cat. They continued banging on the door.

"Sting!" Lucy timidly got up sitting on the side of the bed. She was in damp clothes and before anyone could watch her she quickly changed into cry clothes as the standoff continued. Lucy then walked to the door and clumsily started to unlock it. She opened it staring at the other Twin Dragonslayer Rouge with his black hair and frog, Fro.

"So you're up," Rogue nearly growled trying to sound as if he didn't care but he did. He didn't like that Sting had saved her. Fro walked in and Rogue brushed past Lucy to Sting still sleeping on the couch. The red cat, Lector opened one eye and then frowned getting off Sting.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked annoyed.

"The blond let us in," Fro said smiling.

"Blondie you can't just open the door to anyone. How did you even know who they were? This isn't your house so don't you dare touch anything! I can't believe you'd just let anyone in!" Lector lectured Lucy. Sting yawned and got up.

"What's wrong Lector?" Sting asked stretching.

"Look who the blond let in," Lector said pointing to Rogue who stood with his arms folded over his chest glaring at Sting.

"Rogue get out of my apartment!" Sting growled fully aware of the situation.

"The Master wants to see us and her." Rogue said.

"You told him about her? I was going to wait to see if she was up to it first."

"How considerate of you." Rogue said rolling his eyes. "We shouldn't keep the Master waiting."

"You're right," Sting sighed turning to Lucy. "You're Lucy right?" Lucy nodded not trusting her voice.

"You better speak when the Master asks you to. He doesn't like it if you're too scared to utter a syllable. It's weak." Rogue warned heading out the door.

"Come on Lucy," Sting said walking to the door and waiting for Lucy. Lucy walked towards the door and Sting closed the door behind them. They walked down the streets of their town and stood before the guild. It was a huge castle like structure with a huge banner with the Sabertooth mark in front. A huge stature of the mark stood on the top of the center building and it was huge. Lucy was stunned at how power they seemed. "Keep walking Lucy," Sting coached as she had stopped to stare. Lucy obeyed and walked.

They walked into the guild's main hall. There was a large desk at the back in front of large bay windows. There was a bar in front of the other bay windows at the front of the hall next to the door. There were benches, tables and booths in the center and a large staircase on the far wall that led up to the second floor where most of the members of Sabertooth lived.

"Sting, Rouge," the Master said seeing them as he sat at his desk. The three of them walked towards the elderly well build man. He wore the Sabertooth mark on his forehead and his long light hair was braided laying on his back. He wore a very stern expression and looked down his nose at Lucy who tried to act brave although she was scared out of her mind. These were the times she had looked to Natsu for comfort but he wasn't there to look to. "So who's this?" the Master asked glaring at Lucy who managed to stand taller as he did.

"She's…" Sting started before Lucy interrupted.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said.

"Aren't you one of Fairy Tail's weaklings?" he asked. The whole guild went quiet waiting for her response.

"Not anymore," Lucy said holding up her hand now barren of the mark.

"So they kicked you out,"

"No, I left."

"Why?" Lucy knew she couldn't tell anyone the truth. She needed an answer. She decided to tell him what the Master wanted to hear.

"They're weak. They can't train me to become stronger. I left in search of a new home and family. One not so weak and one that can teach me." Lucy managed to lie convincingly her hatred towards Natsu fueling her words.

"So you finally see the truth do you?" he chuckled scaring everyone. The Master didn't laugh. "but are you strong enough to be one of us?"

"I need training first,"

"I'll train her," Sting said. Lucy and Rogue turned to Sting shocked.

"You will now?" the Master said pondering the idea. "Well then you best not fail and until she is officially a member or you're both tossed out I don't want to see her around her again."

"Yes Master," Sting said.

"Now get out of here," The three nodded and left the guild. Lucy was trying to come down off her adrenaline panting outside as Rouge glared at Sting.

"Are you insane? She's too weak to train? You're going to get yourself kicked out over this Fairy Tail scum!" Rogue yelled.

"She's not of Fairy Tail anymore and she's the only Celestial Mage we know of. If I can train her to become as strong as us, Sabertooth will be untouchable. We'll be the number one guild in Fiore for sure." Sting said.

"It's a very big gamble Sting," Rogue said.

"I think I can pull this off. I'm going to take her to our cabin off in the mountains and train her there. If you need me you'll know where I am. Come on Lucy we have training to do." Sting said walking off with Lucy back to his apartment.

Lucy wasn't sure what was going to happen but Sting was watching over her. He was being very kind to her. She felt that maybe he'd become her new friend and Sabertooth might just become her new family.


End file.
